


Saved by Captain Hook

by Keen_K_Wolf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keen_K_Wolf/pseuds/Keen_K_Wolf
Summary: After Aladdin grants Emma’s wish for the Evil Queen, Emma ends up in the “what if” she might have had but the world quickly rights itself so to speak after she meets a certain devilishly handsome pirate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was not impressed with OUAT’s wish you were here episode so I wrote my own version of how I would have liked to see it. Just a warning Henry won’t be in my version of the wish world, nothing against him it just didn’t really fit well in my opinion.

Princess Emma woke up from the most peculiar dream where she was living in a land where her parents were basically the same age as her, she had a son who she shared custody with who she knew here as the evil queen, she was known as a savior, and she was dating someone who by all accounts looked and seemed like the Captain Hook she had heard many stories about. It was really quite an interesting dream and as she got out of bed she tripped over a sword, her first reaction was “who left a sword in my bedroom” but the sword seemed very familiar but she couldn’t place why she knew it. 

She was finally forced to stop pondering her dream and the sword as she had a birthday celebration to attend although she felt a little old for such things but as the daughter of Queen Snow and King Charming what choice did she really have?

Emma got dressed and made her way down to the banquet hall where everyone in the kingdom was gathered for her birthday. A cupcake with a single lit candle was placed on a table in front of her and she closed her eyes and wished she would find the thing she was missing in her life and she blew out the candle. Everyone smiled and clapped and Grumpy asked, “What did you wish for Princess?”  
“If I tell you then it won’t come true.” Emma answered.

Everyone went about celebrating and Emma wondered around the room. When her parents finally caught up with her they had that look on their faces. Emma sighed as Charming said, “Emma, we need to talk.”  
“If you guys are going to give me the you need to find a prince and get married speeches again don’t waste your breath. You should understand better than anyone about me wanting to marry for love and not some other reason.” Emma stated.  
“By the time we were your age we had already found each other and had you.” Snow said.  
“Good for you, it’s not my fault I haven’t found the right person yet.” Emma said.  
“Emma…” Charming said sternly.

Emma just walked away from her parents, she had heard the story thousands of times of how they met and fell in love; how could she just marry some random person with that love story as an example and where would she ever find her true love? Perhaps her strange dream was affecting her thinking but Emma decided to run away from the castle and seek some adventure and perhaps she would come across the person she was meant to be with.

Fate seemed to have an idea in its head as Emma ventured off on her adventure and perhaps that is why she found herself in a tavern that night. Being a Princess she had never been to a tavern before but to Emma this seemed as good a place as any to start her adventure and so she sat down at a table with a drink and proceeded to enjoy herself.

Across the room of the tavern Captain Hook was enjoying a few rounds of rum with his crew as he spotted the blond-haired beauty who had just sat down across the room. He couldn’t really explain it or understand it but he felt like her knew her or had met her before; perhaps a forgotten memory on a night of too much rum but how much rum would he have had to drink in order to have forgotten a beauty such as her? He wasn’t sure why but he found himself walking over to talk with her.

Emma was sipping on a glass of rum when she looked up and saw Captain Hook was walking towards her, he looked so much like the guy from her dream but a lot more leather. He sat down beside her and said, “Good evening milady.”  
“Good evening Captain.” She said.  
“My reputation precedes me I take it?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what might your name be?”  
“It’s Emma.”  
“As in Princess Emma?”  
“Keep your voice down, I don’t want anyone to know who I am.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I’ve run away from my parent’s kingdom looking for adventure.”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yes it is.”

The two looked at each other and as their eyes met something very strange happened; Emma felt like this was a man who was nothing like the stories of him portrayed and that he would go to the ends of the world for her. Hook on the other hand felt the weight of centuries of pain lift from himself and he knew there was something about her that would change him. He rubbed the scruff on his face and asked, “You want an adventure?”  
“I think we’ve already established that.”  
“I can give you an adventure.”  
“What?”  
“What do you say Princess, do you want to run away with a pirate?”  
“I think that maybe I do.”

Hook took Emma’s hand and led her out of the tavern and down the streets to the docks and onto the Jolly Roger. As they were walking onto the deck Smee came over and said, “Captain! You’re back from the tavern much earlier than expected.”  
“I didn’t know I had an expectation to be gone all night.” Hook said.  
“Well-”  
“Never mind that Smee, I’ve brought a friend with me who is looking for an adventure and I promised we’d take her on one.”  
“Do you think that is a good idea?”  
“Who is the Captain of this ship?”  
“You are.”  
“And you and the crew would do best to remember that before questioning my decisions.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Now run along and swab the deck.”  
“Yes sir.”

Hook showed Emma around the Jolly Roger and said, “You can sleep in the Captain’s quarters, no one will bother you in there.”  
“What about you?” Emma asked.  
“I’ll make do sleeping elsewhere.”  
“If you’re sure.”  
“I insist.”  
“Ok.”

He took her down to his quarters and she sat down on the bed as he went over to his liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured them each a glass and took one over to Emma before he sat down at the chair behind his desk and said, “It isn’t a palace like you are used to but it has been home for me for many years.”  
“A palace isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.” Emma stated.  
“Care to share why you’ve run away your highness?”  
“My parents want me to get married and I haven’t found anyone yet that I’d want to spend the rest of my life with and my parent’s love story is so epic that it seems too good to be true that I’ll ever find that.”  
“You’ve never been in love then?”  
“No, I have never been in love. Have you?”  
“Me? I was once; a long time ago but that is not a story with a happy ending.”

Hook finished his glass of wine and left Emma to get some sleep. He went back up on deck and laid down by the ladder that led to his quarters and stared up at the stars. He couldn’t understand what was going on here, he never thought he would be able to get over Milah’s death; he spent centuries trying to find and kill the person responsible for that but now he was more interested in getting to know this princess.

 

Over the next few weeks Emma sailed with Captain Hook’s crew and was enjoying the adventure she had embarked on very much and she couldn’t deny the connection and pull she had towards Captain Hook either. They had made port that night and had found themselves in a tavern where Emma was approached by Blackbeard who asked, “What are you doing so far away from your kingdom Princess Emma?”  
“I don’t know how that is any of your concern.” Emma answered.

Blackbeard did not like that answer and got an evil idea and grabbed Emma and dragged her off towards his ship.

Hook was outside talking to some of his crew when Smee ran over and yelled, “Captain! Emma has been kidnapped by Blackbeard.”  
“What?!” Hook yelled.  
“One of the barmaids saw him drag her off towards his ship.”  
“Then we’re going after them.”

Hook and his crew ran to the docks and prepared the ship and sailed after Blackbeard. The Jolly Roger was the fastest ship in the realm so the Queen Anne’s Revenge didn’t stand a chance to outrun them and Hook was quite determined to get his princess back though he wasn’t sure when she had become his princess. Within the hour the Jolly Roger had caught up with the Queen Anne’s Revenge and Hook had swung over on a rope and landed on the deck of Blackbeard’s ship and pulled his cutlass and asked, “Where is Princess Emma?”  
“Why is that your concern?” Blackbeard asked, very curious for the answer.  
“Because it is.”  
“Is it?”  
“Aye.”  
“I think I’m going to hold her for ransom from Queen Snow and King Charming.”  
“I think not.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I’ll be taking her back to my ship.”  
“And what is a princess doing on your ship?”  
“That is between me and her.”  
“Are you in love with her? Do you really think there is such a thing as a princess loving a pirate?”

Hook had had enough of this conversation now and lunged at Blackbeard who pulled his sword. The two fought each other for what seemed like a very long time but Hook had not been this determined since his early days of hunting down Rumpelstiltskin and he soon got the upper hand or upper hook on Blackbeard and knocked him onto his back on the deck of the ship and said, “I have no problem running you through but tell me where Emma is and I will spare you and your crew.”  
“She’s bellow deck in the brig.” Blackbeard answered, ashamed that he had lost a fight against Captain Hook.

Hook went down to the brig and got Emma and took her back to the Jolly Roger which Hook then order on a new course. He then took Emma over to the bow of the ship and she said, “You saved me.”  
“Of course I did, it was the gentleman thing to do after all.”  
“Thank you.”

Hook got an idea that maybe he could get a kiss from her as a thank you and he had been dying to kiss her for weeks now. He ran his finger over his lip and said, “Perhaps gratitude is in order now.”

Emma looked at him in confusion and said, “Yea, that’s what the thank you was for.”  
“Oh, is that all saving your life is worth to you?”

Emma looked into Hook’s eyes and she could see what he was playing at; he wanted her to kiss him and as much as she wanted to kiss him she could play his little game too and said, “Please, you couldn’t handle it.”  
“Perhaps you’re the one who couldn’t handle it.”

Emma grabbed onto the collar of Hook’s leather jacket and pulled him in a kiss. As soon as their lips met there was a wave of rainbow magic and Emma remembered who she really was and where she had came from as Hook, the Jolly Roger, the Enchanted Forest, and then Emma herself disappeared.

 

In Storybrooke David and Killian were getting into it over David trying to steal the magic lamp. Killian asked, “What were you doing?”  
“I was trying to get the lamp.”  
“Stealing is a pirate thing, YOU are Prince bloody Charming and I’M Captain Hook, not the other way around. Leave the stealing to the professional.”

They were interrupted by a flash of magic that knocked them both over and Killian felt something on top of him and when he opened his eyes Emma was on top of him and he asked, “How did you get back?”  
“I don’t really know the last thing I remember was Captain Hook saving me from Blackbeard and I kissed him.”  
“You did what?”  
“I kissed Captain Hook and then I remembered how things really are and are supposed to be and then everything disappeared and I landed here on top of you.”  
“We do have a knack for finding each other.”  
“No matter the realm or reality, I will always find you.”  
“And I you.”  
“I love you Killian Jones.”  
“I love you Emma Swan.”  
“Now that I’m back how about we go defeat the evil queen and stop the figure under the hood.”  
“Sounds like a great idea.”

Killian, Emma, and Charming left to meet up with everyone else and discuss the strategy for defeating the queen and finding and stopping the figure under the hood.


End file.
